The Horcrux
by Kassaremidybelljesslynn
Summary: When Harry destroyed a horcrux, it talked to him, was making him mad. The same thing happened with Ron. But what about Hermione? J. K. Rowling never told us what happened in the Chamber of Secrets, so this is what I think should have happened. slightly AU


The Horcrux

Summary: When Harry destroyed a horcrux, it talked to him, was making him mad. The same thing happened with Ron. But what about Hermione? J. K. Rowling never told us what happened in the Chamber of Secrets, so this is what I think should have happened.

"Hermione, we need to go to the lavatory!" Ron said urgently.

"Ron, I don't think now is the time!" I told him.

"No! I mean Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. The Chamber of Secrets has basilisk fangs, and basilisk poison is one of few things that can kill a horcrux, right?" Ron explained.

"Ron you're a genius! Come on!" I yelled. I had completely forgot about the basilisk. I loved Ron sometimes. (Well, actually all the time, but not the point!)

"Um, Ron, you did remember that neither of us can speak Parsletongue right?" I asked him worriedly.

"Right, didn't think of that…um…" he said. "Well, I've heard Harry speak it before, maybe I could try," he offered.

"If you think you can, then try," I encouraged.

He hissed. I couldn't help it, I laughed. I know, not the best time to be laughing, but I tend to laugh at the worst times. When no one was looking, I laughed at Dumbledore's funeral. It's just how I cope.

"Hermione!" he yelled angrily. "It's not funny!"

"I'm sorry Ron, I shouldn't laugh," I said, clutching my sides. "Try… again," I said still laughing.

He hissed again, but this time differently. The sinks started to move, one sinking into the ground. The Chamber had opened.

"You did it Ron! You genius!" I screamed, hugging him.

"Oh, it was nothing, really," he said modestly.

I looked into the Chamber. _Well,_ I thought, _here goes nothing._ I jumped. I landed, and then Ron came, and fell on top of me.

"Nice to see you Hermione," he said. He got up. He offered his hand. I took it, and then we walked on.

We finally got to the Chamber. We went to gather some fangs.

"Hermione, shouldn't we destroy the cup down here?" Ron asked.

"We might as well, seeming as we have the fangs," I said.

"You do it," he said, handing the cup and a fang.

I placed the cup down, took the fang was about to stab it when a figure popped out. It took form, and I realized whom it was. It was my late step dad, Henry.

"Hermione! How good to see you. Well, no actually, big lie there, my killer is the last person I would want to see," he said.

"I didn't kill you," I said softly.

Two more figures appeared. One was my sister Cheyenne and the other, my cousin Jeremy. _Why is this happening?_ I thought.

"Hermione, don't listen to them. Just stab it!" Ron yelled.

"Oh, does little Ronnie think that you're a nice girl? Well he won't think that when he finds out what you did to your cousin and baby sister," Cheyenne cooed.

"Shut up," I whispered. "I didn't do anything," I said crying.

"Oh, yes you did, and you know it!" Henry yelled. "You killed me, you killed Kendzie, you damaged your cousin, and alienated your sister!" he screamed.

"No I didn't!" I yelled, finally losing control. I stabbed the horcrux hard. I fell to the ground, sobbing.

"Hermione?" Ron asked hesitantly.

I got up, and walked away. I stopped about 5 feet away.

"My parents got a divorce when I was six years old. My mom remarried to Henry. After four years he was diagnosed with a rare liver disease. There was no medicine for it. One day, when we were all alone, just Henry and I, something happened. I had gone upstairs for a second, and when I came down, he was lying on the floor, dead. The doctors said his had been deteriorating. It got so small that his body couldn't help it anymore. I cried for days, thinking that if I had been there, it wouldn't have happened. Then, when my mom had his baby, I took extra care of her. I heard her crying, so I went over to her crib to rock her and…" I broke off, and started crying. I had never told anyone this before. Ron came over, and hugged me. I took a breath, and started again.

"I think she died from SIDS, but I still blamed myself. I had a psychotic break. I would wrap up a blanket and sing to it, and when people came near, I would tell them to be quiet because Kendzie was sleeping. I came out of it after a while though. Although sometimes, I still see her. Then, the summer before 3rd year, I got into a car accident. My cousin Jeremy and I went to the park. We were really hyper. I didn't see the stoplight, telling us not to cross. Then a car came. It hit him, but not me. Now Jeremy can't talk. The accident drove a wedge between my sister and I. She barely talks to me. Ever since then I've buried myself in schoolwork, consciously. I… Merlin, I'm rambling. I have never told anyone that before," I said to him.

"It's okay Hermione. I won't tell anyone. Unless you want me to, of course," he told me.

I giggle. We're really close. Like, _really_ close. I could barely breathe.

"Um Ron…maybe we should um… get back upstairs… because, you know, there's a war going on," I said to him. It had taken me a few seconds to form a coherent thought. I swear, only he could do that to me.

"Oh! Right, yeah, a war and all that and… bloody hell! How long have we been down here?" he looked so worried that I started laughing, _again._ He gives me a look.

"Sorry, I just…" I trailed off, laughing hysterically. "We should get back," I finally said.

We grabbed an armful of fangs each and headed off to face the battle.


End file.
